


Music

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which one sings and which one plays the music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

It’s a pretty normal sight in the Allen-Reyes home. Jaime was sitting at their small kitchen table trying to get his homework finished for the weekend while Bart was standing at the sink washing dishes, not using his speed for once.

Jaime had turned the radio on to help focus when he had settled in for the afternoon. Bart would dance along and sing when he knew the words. Bart had a surprisingly nice singing voice. It was smooth and clear and never failed to make Jaime smile when he heard it.

Sometimes Jaime would sing with him, but he’s not as comfortable with his voice as Bart is with his (even though it’s just as nice and Bart absolutely loves it.) Bart’s okay with it, he’d rather his boyfriend dance with him anyway. And Jaime’s nothing if not willing to make his boy happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Which one sings and which one plays the music? Bart sings, and he has a surprisingly nice voice. Jaime turns the radio on while he's doing homework or housework or whatever has his attention.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought! And you can always find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
